Conventional applicators have undesirable characteristics in that the handle tends to disconnect from the applicator tip due to deterioration of the adhesive after use or when it is used in a rough manner. There are generally two types of connecting means that give rise to this problem.
In one type of connecting means, adhesive is applied to one end of the handle and then the handle is inserted into an opening in an applicator tip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,660 to Oohinata et al. discloses a cosmetic applicator that uses a rubber film adhesive such as synthetic resin. The use of this adhesive is disadvantageous because often times the skin near the eyes is sensitive to adhesives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,994 to Bedford discloses an applicator swab that uses a STABON.TM. glue or hot melt glue adhesive. The applicator tip, however, has a completed hole through the center of it through which the stick handle is inserted. This hole appears to remain when the applicator is assembled creating an unfinished look. Furthermore, the stick handle may disadvantageously stick out and injure a user of the applicator.
In another type of connecting means, the applicator may be made by preforming an applicator tip then plunging the handle into it. U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,480 to Melcher et al. discloses a swab that uses barbs to secure the applicator tip. This U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,136 to Janssen discloses a foam brush which has extending serrations on the wand to secure the applicator tip. The type of connecting means used in both applicators are insufficient because the use of barbs and serrations alone as an attachment means can lead to the premature disconnection of the applicator tip from the wand if the user should use the tip in a rough manner.
What is desired, therefore, is a cosmetic applicator having a tip that is reliably secured to a wand which does not disconnect even after extended and rough use, wherein the tip is securely attached without the use of an adhesive which can be sensitive to the skin near the eyes, and wherein the tip has a smooth and seamless outer surface.